Cupid Strikes!
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: When Cupid arrives at St. Marie Academy on Valentine's Day, who will be his next victim? A certain chocolatier, perhaps?


**Me: Hi, there! I had an idea for a Valentine's one-shot last week, and this is what came out of it. Sorry, I was too busy yesterday to publish it... -.- So... yeah.**

**Kashino: You're late, Hana. What a shame, what a shame...**

**Ichigo: Better late than never! :)**

**Me: Yup! Well, please read anyway, even though I'm one day late! Here's my delayed Valentine's fanfic!**

**Vanilla: Hana-chan doesn't own this series!**

**Me: WARNING - OOC character!**

****Chocolat: Just guess who it is... ;)****

* * *

><p><span>Cupid Strikes!<span>

"Hey," Chocolat turned towards her partner, "how come we're practicing so late at night? We usually go early in the morning..."

Kashino continued to walk towards the kitchen, with his Spirit following close behind. "Don't you remember? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

"So?" Chocolat asked, confused. "What does that have to do with our practicing times?"

"All the girls will be using the kitchen to make chocolate before class starts..." The two shortly found themselves standing before the building. Kashino opened the doors as he continued, "It would be crowded if we practiced at the same time as them."

"Ah, I see." Chocolat remarked, flying into the kitchen as the blond switched on the lights. "So... What are you doing tonight? The usual?"

"Yep. Just tempering..." Kashino started to prepare the utensils and ingredients. "Oh, I forgot to shut the doors! Could you please close them for me, Chocolat?"

"Sure." His Spirit rushed to the double-doors and slammed them shut.

"Thanks," Kashino said before returning to his cooking.

"Anytime," Chocolat grinned back warmly.

_Both of them did not notice the creature that had snuck in while the door had been open..._

"So..." Chocolat whistled as Kashino finely chopped his chocolate. "Tomorrow's Valentine's, huh?"

"...Your point?" Her partner glanced back at her suspiciously as he started to heat the chocolate on the stove.

"I dunno... Do you think you'll get any chocolate this year?"

"Tch. As if. Nobody ever gives me any, but I don't really mind..." Kashino stuck a thermometer into the pot of chocolate. "Well, nobody has, except for..."

"...the Heiress!" Chocolat shuddered. "I can't stand her! She'll definitely make you chocolate, for sure!"

Kashino groaned. "Argh, I don't even want to think about the horror..." He stared at the contents of the pot. "Koshiro-sempai... I'll turn her chocolate down the second I see her!"

"Well, that's the Heiress, but..." Chocolat started to smile scarily.

"What's with that face? Tell me." Kashino turned off the stove and poured the chocolate mixture onto a tempering board.

"...What if Amano Ichigo gives you chocolate? Will you refuse it, like the others?" The little Spirit had a sly grin on her face. "Or will you accept it?"

"...Wh-why do you care? Besides, it's not like she's really going to give me chocolate. She knows I'm a tough critic anyway..." Kashino reasoned, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well, if she HAPPENS to make you some, what will you do? You can only either take it or leave it..." Chocolat shrugged. "Who knows? She just might whip up a Valentine's treat for you!"

"I highly doubt she'd do that," Kashino picked up his tempering tools. "She'll probably make some for Hanabusa or Andou." As he began to smooth out the chocolate, the Spirit looked deep into his pupils. She thought she saw a hint of hurt in them. _Aw, my poor Kashino... Heh, he always tries to hide his feelings, but I can just see right through him..._

_Interesting..._ A figure lurking in the shadows of the kitchen examined the human and Sweet Spirit.

The blond effortlessly transformed the chocolate into silky, glossy ribbons. The sound of his tempering tools clashing together rang throughout the kitchen. Chocolat watched him in silence, nodding in approval of his work.

"Whoa..." The mysterious creature in the shadows breathed. "That is so amazing!"

"Huh?" Chocolat whirled around towards the voice's direction. I thought I heard something... Facing the dim corners of the building, she scanned every inch of ominous darkness."Who goes there?"

Her call was returned with silence.

Suddenly, a rustle was heard from a pitch-black corner. The abrupt sound startled Chocolat, who clung to Kashino's shoulder. "K-Kashino... What was that noise? I swear I heard it say 'whoa'."

"It must be your imagination, Chocolat." Kashino lightly brushed the Spirit off and continued tempering.

"I-it's not! There's someone there, I just know it!" Chocolat mustered up the courage to shout towards the area of the noise. "Come out and show yourself!"

Kashino set his tools down and turned his head towards the direction that Chocolat was facing. As the creature appeared from the darkness, both human and Spirit had mouths open in disbelief.

"Y-you..." Kashino struggled to find the right words to say. "What exactly are you? A baby fairy?" He studied the flying figure; it had wings, a bow and arrow, and... a diaper.

The creature's eyes widened in shock. "FAIRY? I'm no fairy! I'm not a baby, either! You must be mistaken-"

"Then why are you wearing a diaper?" Kashino grimaced as he noted the creature's dress. "And other than that, you're completely naked..."

"Hey, that's just how I am, so get used to it," the 'fairy' scoffed. It flew closer to the blond's cooking station.

"First of all, what's your name?" Chocolat inquired. _Thank God it was only another creature like me!_

"Cupid!"

"Cupid?" Kashino raised his eyebrows. "Interesting name... What's your specialty?"

"Love," the figure simply answered.

"L-love?" Kashino gritted his teeth at the thought of his 'love experiences' with the Heiress. "No, I meant in sweets."

"Yeah, that's my specialty! I portray the power of love within my heart. After all, I am the Roman god of love!"

"A g-god?" Chocolat gaped at the winged creature before her in awe.

"Yes! I, Cupid, am a very famous god! Everyone knows me - except for some people, apparently..." Cupid crossed his arms.

"No joke?" Chocolat asked, in confirmation.

"No lie!" The diaper-clothed god smiled brightly.

"...Whatever, I don't believe you, pipsqueak." Kashino exhaled loudly before turning back to his chocolate.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, you meanie!" Cupid clenched his small fists into little balls.

Kashino glared at the so-called god. "Seriously, why are you here? If you don't have any objective to be here, then please leave now. I have work to do."

"I come every Valentine's," Cupid explained. "I choose a different school to go to each year, and I chose St. Marie this time."

"But why do you visit schools annually?" Chocolat seemed interested.

"I bring love to the places that I go," Cupid answered. "Love is the answer to everything."

"Don't listen to her, Chocolat. She's gabbing about nonsense," Kashino rolled his eyes.

"I'm a male, hello!" Cupid fumed once more.

"Oh, you are? Well, I'm sorry," the blond said sarcastically.

"Geez, you are a very impolite gentleman, I see..." Cupid retorted. "You won't get very far into romance if you keep that attitude up..."

"You have no right to say that, pipsqueak."

"Hey, stop calling me that! You don't call that girl fairy next to you any names! And we're both the same size! It's not fair-"

"That's because I'm Kashino's Sweet Spirit," Chocolat beamed proudly, "and he is my partner. We're a team."

Cupid was astonished. "Whoa, how can you endure working with that guy?" His question was directed at Chocolat.

"Oi!" Kashino spat in anger. "You... What's the point of you coming here?"

"I already told you. I came to spread the love~!" Cupid sighed blissfully.

"And just how will you do that?" Kashino shot back.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm a god, after all," Cupid warned.

"Hmph, nice stretch of truth, baby fairy..." Kashino started to gather all his materials.

Cupid's little eyeballs burned with rage. "How many times-"

"C'mon, Chocolat. Let's get going. We need to sleep..." Kashino finished putting the supplies away and yawned dramatically.

"Yes..." Chocolat obediently followed her partner to the kitchen doors.

"Sweet dreams, pipsqueak," Kashino called to Cupid before clicking the overhead lights off and shutting the doors behind him.

"...Th-that guy... I'll show him...!" Cupid muttered angrily, little balled-up fists shaking. "I'll show that rude Kashino Makoto just how powerful I am! He shall regret his actions towards me... Heh, heh, heh..." The god of love was surrounded by darkness, beginning to plot a plan for revenge.

~x~

Cupid secretly followed the blond male to cooking class the following morning. He'd escaped from the kitchen as soon as the girls had burst in to make Valentine's chocolate. Now, he was silently lurking from above, studying Kashino's social aspects.

He noticed that Kashino was with three other students; two male, one female. Among the four humans were also four Sweets Spirits. All the group members chatted excitedly, except for Kashino. _Huh, he seems pretty introverted..._

"Kashino!" The brown-haired girl glanced at the blond. Cupid, suddenly brought to attention, flew a bit lower to hear the conversation. _This cheery girl looks so comfortable talking to a cold guy like him..._

"What?" Kashino asked.

"Did you get any chocolate yet?" Ichigo curiously inquired.

"Nope," Chocolat answered for him. "Zero boxes."

"I got three," Andou remarked.

"I, as a man of beauty, got four boxes!" Hanabusa sighed with delight.

"..." Kashino remained silent.

_So this guy didn't get any Valentine's choco yet? Sad._

"Cheer up, Kashino! Maybe someone will give you chocolate!" Ichigo tried to brighten the blond's mood.

"...I guess so..." Kashino gazed back at the brunette. "Thanks."

Cupid stared at Kashino and Ichigo in disbelief. _No way! Did that guy just... smile? _

As the four strolled into the kitchen, Cupid spied on them from a window above their cooking station. He spotted Kashino standing at his usual spot, looking sober.

_Argh, just the sight of him makes my insides boil... He'll suffer the consequences of doubting my power!_

"Happy Valentine's Day, class!" Ameya-sensei grinned. "Today, we'll be creating sweets that portray love, in honor of this date! Everyone, get started!"

_Now's my chance!_ Cupid took an arrow from his little bag and began to sharpen it. He tampered with it until the point gleamed in the sun. _Heh, this will do the trick!_

Cupid looked down at his target: Kashino's heart. _I shall make him love-struck!_ He waited until the Group A members had started working on their individual sweets. Following that, he took out his prized bow.

_Ready..._ Cupid placed the arrow in the right position and drew the bow.

_Set..._ Cupid aimed for the target, making sure to be accurate.

_Fire!_

As the god let go of the string, the arrow zoomed through the air at lightning speed. It eventually pierced Kashino smack-dab in the heart.

_Bulls-eye!_ Cupid inwardly cheered, jubilant. _I never fail, as always. Well, that should show him! Never mess with Cupid, Kashino Makoto!_

Finally satisfied, the love god smiled to himself as he flew off, seeking other victims to fill with love.

~x~

"Ouch!" Kashino suddenly felt a sting jabbing at his heart. Clutching his chest, he dropped all cooking tools and bent over in pain.

"Kashino!" Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"Are you okay?" Andou and Hanabusa stopped their work, also showing concern for their blond group member.

"K-Kashino...?" Chocolat gazed at her partner worriedly.

The chocolatier jerked upwards suddenly, stunning everyone around him. Bangs still covering his eyes, he smoothly said, "Everything's cool, y'all. There's nothing to worry about."

"E-eh?" The rest of Group A stared back at him in confusion.

Kashino turned towards Ichigo, smiling romantically. "Hey, sugar babe. Lookin' cute today..."

_Sh-shock!_ Everyone was paralyzed with disbelief. Especially Ichigo...

The brunette replied, "Er... Thanks? I'm just the same old person-"

"Naw, you look irresistibly adorable this particular day, my sweet." Kashino's words were slurred. "I'll make my cake in honor of my love for you." With that, he leaned forward and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

_Whoa, WHAT just happened?_

Andou and Hanabusa's mouths fell open. The four Sweets Spirits were frozen, wondering whether the scene before them was a dream or not. Poor Ichigo was madly blushing, trying to keep her head from exploding. Kashino just whistled casually as he started his love masterpiece.

~x~

"Sensei, I'm done," Kashino raised his hand after finishing his creation.

"Let me take a look..." Ameya-sensei gasped as she saw his cake. It was a heart-shaped chocolate cake with strawberry icing. The sides were decorated with flakes of white chocolate, and two marzipan figures stood on the top. One was blond, the other was a brunette. Right next to them, Kashino had written '_2gether 4ever, my sugar babe and I_' in icing letters.

"...Th-this is..." Ameya-sensei gazed at the cake with shock.

"My cake is made purely from the heart. It's all for my sweetie, Amano Ichigo..." Kashino grinned wryly and gave Ichigo a wink.

The brunette almost fainted.

"V-very interesting, Kashino-kun..." The sensei was taken aback by Kashino's strange behavior also. "I can see the effort and love you've put into it. Therefore, you earn an A." She wrote something on her clipboard and hurriedly went to another group.

"Ichigo-chan, let's eat this cake - together." Kashino reached for a knife.

"Hey, no one calls her that except for me!" Hanabusa declared.

"I can call my gorgeous anything," Kashino replied. "After all, she is my girlfriend."

Now it was Hanabusa's turn to faint.

"Ma-kun? Are you feeling alright?" Andou glanced at his childhood friend skeptically. "Since when did you and Amano-san start dating?"

"Since today," Kashino stated.

"W-what?" Ichigo stared at the blond in horror. "I don't recall-"

"Shush, my love," Kashino gently pressed a finger to her lips. "Let's eat the cake now."

"Okay!" The word 'cake' immediately made Ichigo forget all that was happening. She grabbed a fork, stabbed into a piece, and was about to eat it...

"No, no. Don't wear yourself out by doing such unnecessary work," Kashino took the fork from her and slipped the morsel into her mouth. "Let me feed you."

"WHAT? I don't need-" She was immediately hushed by another piece of cake being stuffed into her mouth.

This process went on for about fifteen minutes, until the whole cake had been eaten by Ichigo. As they watched this happen, the Sweets Spirits were speechless, still thinking that the whole thing was just a dream.

~x~

"DARLING~!" Koshiro Miya stampeded towards her love interest, Kashino. "I made you Valentine's chocolate!" She threw herself towards the blond, ready to grasp his body into a tight hug. However, Kashino managed to avoid her aim, resulting in her crashing to the ground.

"Ow..." The Heiress groaned as she struggled to stand back up. "Milady!" Satou and Shiotani came to her rescue.

"Aw, Makoto-kun! Why did you do that?" Miya pouted, but quickly changing her facial expression to a happy one. "Here!" She handed a huge chocolate sculpture on a plate. "Ta-DA! It's me and you, together forever! I made this as detailed as possible!"

Kashino only took one small peek at the sculpture before saying, "I don't want it."

"Huh? I'm sorry, darling, but I must be having hearing problems... Could you please repeat that again?"

"I said, I don't want chocolate from you," Kashino said with a bolder tone.

"Ho, ho, ho..." Miya started to laugh nervously. "What are you saying, Makoto-kun? You-"

"I don't need chocolate from anyone," Kashino coldly replied. "Well, except from my sugar cakes, of course." He smiled warmly at Ichigo before kissing her passionately on the lips. It was as if he'd forgotten about the people watching them.

Miya's face turned as white as a sheet. The color drained from her skin, and her body was frozen, rigid like stone. She collapsed onto the ground, unable to speak.

"Milady!" The two servants immediately carried their mistress to safety.

"Now we can be all alone..." Kashino turned towards Ichigo, gently grasping her hand and leading her to Salon de Marie.

"W-wait!" The utterly confused female sputtered as she was pulled towards the restaurant.

~x~

"What do you want to eat, my love?" Kashino gazed sweetly at Ichigo.

"Er... It's okay... I don't need anything..." Ichigo was normally a glutton when it came to cakes, but she was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment...

"Aw, don't be so polite, my dear strawberry. You can order anything on the menu, and I'll gladly pay for it!" Kashino eagerly fetched out his wallet.

"I see..." Ichigo decided to take advantage of Kashino's behavior. "Well then, I'll have two of everything this restaurant offers."

"Of course!" Kashino placed the large order at once.

_Having Kashino acting like this isn't so bad after all!_ thought Ichigo.

Shortly after, the dishes arrived consecutively. Kashino grinned widely as Ichigo happily scarfed down the cakes.

"Thish ish sho good!" Ichigo said in between bites. She swallowed. "Why don't you order some for yourself, Kashino?"

"There is no need for that, sugar. Just indulging myself in the intensity of your eyes satisfies my hunger..." Kashino replied warmly.

At hearing his response, Ichigo choked on her cheesecake. Kashino immediately stood up and patted her on the back, also handing her a glass of water.

"Careful there, babe. If you go unconscious, you know who will be the one to do CPR on you..." the blond winked.

_Kami-sama, help! What is wrong with this guy?_ Ichigo started to panic. _If he continues to act like this, I should probably contact the police-_

"Come on, Ichigo-chan. Let's go practice some more in the kitchen." Kashino helped Ichigo stand from her seat and dragged her out of Salon de Marie.

~x~

"Chocolat..." Vanilla gazed at the other Spirit beside her. "What in the world happened to Kashino?" She was still in the kitchen, along with the other three Spirits.

"I-I have no idea..." Chocolat breathed. "I'm shocked at his sudden personality change, as well."

"We must do something," Café concluded. "Everything might get out of hand with him like that."

"Desu!" Caramel piped up. "We must help Kashino!"

"Speaking of which... Where is he?" Chocolat frantically looked around her, but found no Kashino.

"Ichigo's gone too!" Vanilla started to panic. "Did she go with Hanabusa and Andou?"

Café said, "I'm afraid not. Satsuki went to check on the plants in the greenhouse."

"...And Andou-kun is studying," Caramel brought up.

"Oh, no! Ichigo's with Kashino, then! She may be in big trouble!" Vanilla called back to her friends as she started out of the kitchen. "Hurry, guys!"

The four were flying just outside the kitchen when they heard voices.

"You're so lovely, my sweet," a voice cooed.

"Um... Thank you..." another voice replied.

The Spirits rounded the corner of the building to see Ichigo and Kashino treading through the snow, hand-in-hand. They gawked at the 'couple'.

"Ichigo..." Kashino untied Ichigo's pigtails and let her hair flow elegantly to her shoulders. He then took a lock of the brown hair and kissed it. "My beautiful princess... Sweeter than any kind of chocolate..."

Ichigo turned beet-red. "Wh-what?"

"I'm so lucky you're my girl!" Kashino chuckled as he took the female's hand again and continued to lead her to the kitchen.

"They're coming this way! Hide, everyone!" Chocolat hissed to the others. They quickly got out of sight as the two walked into the building. It was then when they began to spy and eavesdrop on Ichigo and Kashino.

"Hey, my little strawberry. Do you want to make a cake together?" Kashino smiled at the brunette.

"No thanks. Sorry, but I'd rather have something you made yourself, Kashino." Ichigo said truthfully.

"Oh. It's alright, I will make something special for my sugar cakes..." Kashino started to gather materials.

Ichigo gratefully sighed as she walked across the kitchen to sit on a chair. "Whew! Finally, I'm not so close to him..."

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Vanilla flew into the arms of her partner.

"Oh, Vanilla! ...Yeah, I-I guess so..." Ichigo sucked in a large amount of air.

"What did he do to you?" Chocolat asked as she and the other two Spirits flew closer to Ichigo.

"N-nothing much!" Ichigo blushed as she thought about that day's events.

"Aren't you happy, though?" Caramel wondered. "You always say that he's mean to you, but he was exceptionally kind to you today!"

"Kashino is sort of unpleasant being this way..." Ichigo admitted. "I want him to be just plain old Kashino again..."

Chocolat cocked her head, in thought. "I still wonder how he became like this, though..." Ichigo and the Spirits glanced at Kashino, who was across the entire kitchen. As soon as he saw Ichigo looking at him, he blew a kiss towards her.

"Okay, we have GOT to change this guy back!" Vanilla waved her arms in alarm. "This personality is just not right!"

"How will we do that, though?" Café inquired. "We don't even know what is the cause for his behavior."

"Oh... right..." The five slumped glumly.

"Maybe I can help," a voice called from behind.

Ichigo and the Spirits turned to see a diaper-wearing creature flying in the air. "I'm Cupid, and I caused the strange behavior in Kashino."

"...EH?"

~x~

"Ah, so you were the one who made Kashino act weirdly..." Ichigo smiled in understanding after Cupid had explained the situation.

"Yes. I was really mad at him yesterday for doubting my power..." Cupid replied.

"So it was YOU!" Chocolat crossed her arms. "You turned my partner into a totally different guy!"

"Don't worry, the magic can be dissolved. All I have to do is pull the invisible arrow out of his heart," Cupid calmly stated.

"Do it NOW!" Chocolat sternly commanded.

"Aw, but it's fun watching him like this-"

"Now, desu!" Caramel took sides with Chocolat.

"Fine, fine... Geez..." Cupid pouted as he flew towards Kashino. "Come with me, girl."

"O-okay..." Ichigo followed Cupid across the kitchen.

As the two neared the blond, Kashino looked up from his work. "Sugar, I finished! Here..." He handed Ichigo a mug of chocolat chaud. It had a strawberry on the side.

"Thanks..." She took a sip. "It tastes good!"

"Of course! I made it with love, honoring our togetherness. Me being the chocolate, and you being the cute little strawberry to go along with it!" Kashino beamed as he took a sip out of his own mug.

Ichigo blushed deeply. "K-Kashino... Bye..." She stared at the blond as Cupid neared Kashino's chest area. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Huh? What do you mean-" Before Kashino could finish, Cupid tugged the arrow from his heart. "Ow!"

The four Sweets Spirits flew over to Kashino, waiting for his reaction.

"He should be fine now," Cupid remarked. "And if he asks how he became such a person, please tell him that it was all the work of Cupid." The god hastily flew towards the doors and disappeared.

"K-Kashino... Are you alright?" Ichigo gazed at the blond with uncertainty.

"Ugh... Amano, what did you do this time?" Kashino growled. "That was painful-"

"YAY! You're back, Kashino!" Ichigo jumped and hugged the blond tightly. The Spirits also did.

"W-what?" Kashino's face turned into a dark shade of red. "Why are you-"

"Kashino... We need to talk."

~x~

"WHAT?" Kashino gaped at Ichigo in shock. "I did WHAT?"

"You called me petty, cute names, made a cake for me, bought me tons of cakes, a-and..." Ichigo bit her lip as her cheeks burned. She'd just told Kashino the whole story after they'd left the Spirits.

"What?" Kashino was dying to know.

"You k-kissed me. Twice..."

The chocolatier's face fell apart. "I... k-kissed... you?"

The brunette nodded. "Once on the cheek, another time on the lips. I'm not joking."

"P-prove it," Kashino was still pale from the unexpected news.

"Just ask Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, Koshiro-san, and the others," Ichigo told him. "They all saw you kiss me."

Kashino almost passed out. _M-my reputation... It's in jeopardy... All because of that little Cupid!_

The two walked in silence, not having a particular destination in mind. Somehow, though, they wound up in the woods.

"Amano... Was that... your first kiss?" Kashino asked, suddenly curious.

"Y-yes." Ichigo stared at the snow-covered trail ahead of them.

_Argh, I'm so horrible! Being Amano's first kiss and not being 'conscious' while I was at it... That was my first kiss too!_ Kashino raged in anger.

"Hey, what was I like?" Kashino asked. "I want to know."

Ichigo stifled giggles as she remembered the blond's dramatic behavior. "You were so lovey-dovey, it was scary..."

Kashino felt the tips of his ears grow warm. "R-really? I can't imagine that... Sorry for the way I acted; it must have been awkward..."

"It's okay. It was an experience that I'll never forget." Ichigo smiled at Kashino reassuringly.

The chocolatier returned her grin with one of his. "Thanks for forgiving me..." He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and looked up into the sky. "Heh, I can't believe I spent Valentine's Day in that condition..."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" Ichigo gasped. "I was so busy doing things with you that I lost track of everything else!"

"Yeah, it's Valentine's..." Kashino stopped walking. Ichigo did also. The male gazed into the eyes of the brunette.

"Amano... I know that I've been such a weirdo today, and I've probably subconsciously told you this many times, but..." Kashino's face felt on fire. "I love you."

Ichigo joyfully looked at Kashino, with a huge smile on her face. "Same here..." She felt the blond's arms wrap her into a comforting embrace. "Actually, you never said that directly to me when you were under the spell."

Kashino was surprised. "Seriously? I thought that I surely would have said it after all I did..."

"But you didn't, and that's that," Ichigo broke from the hug to reach into her pocket. She pulled out a small box an handed it to Kashino. "Here."

"For me?" Kashino took the box from Ichigo and opened it. Inside was an assortment of bon bon chocolates, all made by Ichigo. He popped one into his mouth, and a sweet sensation danced on his taste buds, overwhelming him with warmth.

"It's delicious... Amano..." Kashino breathed. "Thank you... Hey, did you give some to Andou and Hanabusa too?"

"Nope," Ichigo beamed. "just you. Happy Valentine's, Kashino."

"Back to you," the blond smiled. "You're so sweet after all I did today... You deserve..."

He leaned into Ichigo's face and planted a heavenly smooch on her lips.

"!" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock; she hadn't expected him to act so suddenly.

Kashino smugly flashed a smile at seeing Ichigo's bright-red face. "Look forward to March 14, my love."

"Are you still under Cupid's spell?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, how was it?<strong>

**Kashino: ...Extreme.**

**Chocolat: Very.**

**Me: Heh, heh... Sorry for turning you into a deeply romantic, Kashino...**

**Kashino: Apology not accepted.**

**Me: WAAH! :(**

**Kashino: I just have to say... This girl has been reading one too many shoujo mangas...**

**Ichigo: ...Is that so...?**

**Me: OI! Kashino, you're mean! Be nice for once! After all, it's Valentine's Day, so show some love!**

**Kashino: It has already passed. Remember? You're late. :P**

**Me: T.T**

**Please review! I know this was a pretty random story, but... please do anyway! Happy belated Valentine's Day! :D All reviewers will get a pack of bon bon chocolates!**


End file.
